Chaotic Ten: Prologue
by Mettaur Man
Summary: Chaotic was a normal trading card game to Timothy Jeffers Jr. until he got a code from his scanner, but just as he put the code in, an accident takes his life. Trapped in the tunnel between Earth and Chaotic, he finds himself in the company of a small grumpy alien and a down-to-earth human family who just might give him the power he needs for a second chance to live.


_**Chaotic Ten: Prologue.**_

There are some things I will list:

1) Before it began: This takes place a year before EP 1 of the show "Chaotic".

2) Funny meeting you here: The OC/MC will meet with the Chaotic crew once in a while as he has his own adventures in other places of Parim most of the time.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each of the "Ben 10" franchise (TV Shows, Movie, and Otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Chaotic" (TV show and TCG) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on day to day events.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Drome Dialogue"\- " **Omnitrix/Transformation Dialogue"** \- {Sound effect} – _"Mugic Invocation Dialogue"_ \- 'Thought Dialogue'

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own "Chaotic" as it is the property of Bryan C. Gannon, Martin Rauff, Chaotic USA Entertainment Group, 4Kids Entertainment, Bardel Entertainment and, and various other individuals and companies, and I DO NOT own "Ben 10"(franchise) as it is the property of "Man of Action"T.M. , Cartoon Network, all their subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OC's created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Chaotic was a normal trading card game to Timothy Jeffers Jr. until he got a code from his scanner, but just as he put the code in, an accident takes his life. Trapped in the tunnel between Earth and Chaotic, he finds himself in the company of a small grumpy alien and a down-to-earth human family who just might give him the power he needs for a second chance to live.

* * *

Chapter 0: New Game Plus.

Life. So easy to say, so hard to understand, and even harder to get. But we, as humans, tend to take that for granted and Tim Jeffers was one of them. This is the story of how a simple human became the most mysterious and unusual being in Parim.

Tim got up from his bed, it was morning and he was not much of a morning person. His older sister, Abby, burst into his room yelling about him eating all the chocolate pudding last night. Not feeling happy about the annoying intrusion, he argued back, which led to their father coming into the room and asking how much are they paying for couples counseling and that got them to shut up. He'd always joke that Tim and Abby argue like an old married couple. Before they got the chance to complain, a delicious smell of breakfast came wafting into the room. Tim's father and sister left the room to get ready for the day, while he went to the bathroom to wash up.

After showering and putting on a towel, he looked into the mirror and looking back at him was a 15 year old young man with grayish green eyes and, due to his proud Irish ancestry, bright yet dead red hair and good looks, not Patrick Dempsey good, but good enough for a girl to at least give him a second look. His height was a 5'5 short like his mother, and his build was skinny with some muscles in the right places. He was flexing his arms when his sister interrupted him.

"Are you done with your gun show or is there going to be an encore?" She said in her pajamas with her arms crossed. His sister was nothing to scoff at ether as she was 5'9 tall like their father. She had bright curly red hair that reached the top of her back and deep blue eyes. Her build was that of Laura Whitmore and had the annoying male fans to prove it. Due to the fact that her admirers like to grab, she took up Hapkido in high school and, as she's now is a black belt 2nd Dan, most guys learn the hard way of her saying no if they try anything funny.

"I get it, I get it…" Tim said as he walked out of the bathroom. He didn't want to deal with another argument so leaving was the better choice.

Downstairs at the table was the Jeffers family eating breakfast. It was pretty lively as conversation was the usual.

"So what's on the agenda today?" was the first thing to be said at the table by the smiling man sitting at the upper left. Timothy Jeffers Sr., a former boxer until he got married and decided to take a safer job as a delivery man to better suit the, then growing, family. Today, he runs his own delivery company. He, like his daughter, was an easy 5'9 tall with bright yet dead red hair and blue eyes. His build was muscular, attributed to his boxing past and current exercise regiment. His facial looks were similar to Tim's, only a little more mature and with a beard. Ever since he showed up at his son's school, girls kept asking Tim about him and if the wife was in the picture. "Something interesting I hope!"

"I have a full class of new students today." Next to him on his right was the mother of the Jeffers children, Delaney Jeffers (née' O'Brien). She had short curly chestnut colored hair with green eyes. She was a 5'5 short and had a face that made you think she knew more then she let on. As for her body frame she was like Nadia Aboulhosn. She worked as a cooking instructor at a school not to far from the household. Tim's friends would refer to her as "Cookin'Momma" and would joke that they wouldn't mind switching mothers. "I just hope that they don't accidentally burn down the school like the last bunch almost did."

"I've got dojo practice in the morning and classes at five." Abby then grabbed two slices of bread and made and egg-witch that she practically gulped down.

"Abby, eat properly!" Delaney scolded her daughter then turned to her son. "And what about you, Timmy?" Raising his head to his mother. "School, and then bowling." Tim answered then turned to his father. "Hey dad, how about you join me? School lets out at the same time as your lunch."

"Ohh… No can do, Kiddo." Tim Sr. said with an apologetic look on his face. "Got a meeting with the Murakami Group on a new deal today, but I'm off tomorrow and I've been looking forward to schooling you some."

"You're on!" Tim Jr. reached out his hand and his father shook it. It was a sign between them that meant an agreement had been made and that it had to be honored.

"That's great and all but I've got to go." Abby then got up and grabbed her bag then turn to her kin. "Mom, Dad, I love you. Tim… I tolerate you."

"Yeah, yeah… you aren't so bad… when your mouth is closed." Tim said in indifference. That almost lead to another fight but their mother beat them to the punch. "Would you two stop that?! Honestly why do you two fight so much?!"

Tim and Abby looked at their mother and pointed to each other. "He/She the reason!"

* * *

On the bus, Tim was going through his school work when he heard some kids talk about people with strange names. "I'm just saying, Maxxor's just that good." One kid said. "No way! If you want real balance, Heptadd is your guy." Another countered. "Yeah, for mugic, but I'm talking about physical power and speed here." The first kid returned. "In a direct confrontation, you need physical finesse!"

Tim interrupted the conversation asking what they were talking about. They were surprised to know that someone had never heard of "Chaotic" the Trading Card/Online Game that features creatures, mugic, the card game's version of magic, battle gear, and locations. A world wide phenomenon that quickly took the world as its principle card game. Interested, Tim inquired further and liked what he heard as the game might be fun to pass the time.

At school, he went through his classes as normal, then at lunch he got to see what the game was like and it was all strategy as players were making moves that Tim believed could corner the best strategists in history. Asking to try the game, one of the players was nice enough to teach him how to play. At first it was a little rough but eventually, once he got some steam going, he was doing just fine.

After school he went to the local bowling ally to process his thoughts and after a good score of 174, he decided he would go for the "Chaotic" card game.

* * *

In another universe far away, a small being was entering a room with a grey, basket ball sized container floating behind him. The small creature was five inches tall. He wore a green and black lab coat and had large, bulbous, green eyes with thin lines for pupils. His face had shown bags under each eye due to tireless work. He moved the metal sphere onto a platform and headed to another room. Upon reaching, the small console in the room, he pressed a few buttons and on a floating screen came a bearded middle-aged man with brown hair with some grey along the sides. He wore a green-striped white shirt with short sleeves. His belt had pouches with a buckle has the number 10K on it, colored green. He had kneepads on his knees and on his hands were black fingerless gloves. On his forearms was a pair of green bands with black face plates with three green lights in the collective form of hourglasses. "Azmuth! It's been years! I… What happen to you?! You look like a wreck!"

"It's finally done, Ben." Azmuth stated. "After six sleepless years, it is finally completed." The bearded man looked at him as if he didn't understand what he meant until a look a surprise come to his face. "You don't mean-!" He started but the small gray man confirmed it before Ben could finish. "Exactly!" Ben rubbed the temples on his head as he spoke. "Azmuth, we've been over this. Aside from Eunice, the Omnitrix that you made that Kenny has, and the Biomatrix that I made, the universe doesn't need another Omnitrix. I mean, what if Vilgax found out about it?!"

"It could not be helped!" Azmuth exclaimed. "It was a stroke of genius in the middle of the night and I just couldn't let it get away!"

"Azmuth…" Ben said in exhaustion. He knew that once Azmuth got like this, there's no stopping him. "I hope this doesn't blow up in our faces somehow. Remember what happened the last time you couldn't let an invention go?" Azmuth winced as he remembered how that lead to him losing the most important person in his life due to his constant research and development projects. "I'm fully and painfully aware of what happened and to this day I am still paying for my foolishness."

"Alright then… Just be careful this time around. Murphy's Law doesn't take breaks." A ringing was heard and Ben activated a communication device on his ear. "Hello? Yeah. Yeah. OK, I'll be there for dinner in half an hour. Love you too, Sweetie." Asmuth had a slightly sad look about him. "Benjamin, sometimes I envy the fact that you've found "The One." Ben gave a comforting smile "Give it time, Azmuth. I want you to believe that some way, some how, you will see Zenith again." Azmuth gave a short nod in agreement. "As for that new Omnitrix you made, it would be better to have that thing sealed away." The little grey alien looked behind him at the room that housed the device. "Hmm… I don't know. I just feel that there will be a day where this device will find use." The creator of the Omnitrix surmised. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some much needed rest." He bid Ben farewell and went to bed.

* * *

It had been a month since he first partook of the Chaotic card game and Tim Jeffers, or his handle "EckX", had been playing with some of the best middle tier players in the game. His "go to" Creatures at the start of a battle was Heptadd with Aivenna and Lomma in his deck, while using ether Eremia, Kinnianne, or Nivenna as his fourth. He became a known balanced but methodical Mugic player with his quick "pick apart the enemy" Strategies and using locations that ether enhanced his mugic or dulled his enemy's.

Tim managed have a great time playing the game and even got his sister to take part, but as soon as she saw his deck, she referred to him as the Harem Mugician just to get him started. As they played, they soon realized that this was quick and fair way to settle disputes between them and, while it didn't end all the arguments between them, it helped in preventing things from getting out of hand. As for their parents, they were just happy to have a quieter house. It was a little after that their parents bought them two scanners as a thank you. With new scanners in hand, they read the manuals and put the codes on the cards they owned into the devices. With the digitized cards installed, they placed the physical ones into a photo book to maintain them for fond memories to look back on when they got older and had families of their own.

Life went on and one morning, Tim received a code that was in his E-mail he didn't recognize. The E-mail said it was from "Chaotic." Deciding to wait until the school's lunch period, it was one of the seniors who saw that E-mail and answered his question, but the answer was something that he didn't believe. "That code means you've got the chops to make it in Chaotic and fight for real against real creatures, use real mugic and visit the actual locations and scan them. This is where you make the big leagues so don't miss out on it." After hearing that, he thought that it was just a senior prank. Thanking him for his time, Tim turned to leave when the senior called out to him and told him that the code was only going to work until midnight because after that there might never be another chance again. With that said, the bell rang and he ran off saying he'll be waiting in Chaotic.

Normally, weird jokes were that last thing that would be in his mind, but that senior spoke as if he really knew what he was talking about. Deciding not to let his musings get to him, he continued his day. He was the type to stay after school to help the teachers and he felt this day was going to be like the others. Tim liked monotony as it meant he knew what was going to happen. It was the basis of his life and Chaotic card strategies. When he studied and remembered a routine, he'd follow through with no worry for unforeseen circumstances, but then again… Murphy's Law doesn't take breaks.

First, he missed the bus as the normal driver was sick and the new one was not too familiar with the route schedule and left early. After that, he had somehow lost his bus pass. Walking home as the sun was setting, Tim was nervous as he was not used to sudden changes in his routine. Deciding it would be safer to get home by taxi, he flagged one down, gave his address, and the car headed off to its new destination.

While in the car, Tim thought about how strange the end of the day was until he took out and started fiddling with his scanner and there it was. A strange alpha numeric code that was staring back at him. Thoughts about the senior's words kept coming back and, deciding to bite the bullet, he put the code in. But before he could press the enter button, there was a sudden shock and the car was turning at its side. When Tim came to, it was to be welcomed by pain, excruciating pain. He noticed the car was upside down. He slowly turned to the front and saw the driver was not moving. He wanted to speak but only blood came out. He looked to see the source of his pain next and found a piece of metal sticking out from his chest. As he was losing blood fast, his vision started to get blurry as tears where coming out from his eyes. He didn't want to die, not like this. In his haze he saw a red light blinking from a square device. Thinking it was his phone, he reached out for it and with the last of his strength he pressed the button.

The effect was immediate as he felt like he was being pulled from his body and going through a tunnel with blue data rings, but suddenly the color of the rings changed from blue to purple to red and he heard a mechanical voice.

"Corrupted data inbound. Safety Protocol: 8-9-3-7-5 activating. Deleting corrupted data."

Suddenly Tim felt like he was fading away. Bit by bit, his mind was wandering into oblivion as he thought this was the end, but before the system could finish, a blue light flashed and Tim was gone.

* * *

At the tower that was the Tennyson residence, its occupants were enjoying a quiet breakfast. At the triangle shaped table was Benjamin Kirby Tennyson or, as everyone knows him as, Ben 10K, hero of the Biomatrix, who saved the universe five times. At his left was Kai Tennyson (née' Green), a woman of Navajo decent, who wields the Arthurian sword of legend "Excalibur." She wore a pair of feather hair accessories near her ear and a body shaping, short sleeved, jumpsuit colored brown with red on the top and sleeves, black fingerless gloves, and many tan colored pouches throughout her outfit. Her black hair and athletic good looks, despite having a child, has made her the source of many admirers, plus, many have taken to calling her "Queen" due to her rights to the sword. Finally, stuffing his face like he hadn't eaten in years was a 14 year old young man named Ken Tennyson, whose clothes are slightly modeled after his father's. These include a black t-shirt with white accents and borders at the sleeves, and had baggy green cargo pants with green cuffs and black pockets, white boots and a green belt with a white buckle. Ken's green eye color is similar to Ben's but darker. His skin tone is slightly tanned which he inherited from Kai. At his wrist was a white watch-like device known throughout the universe as the Omnitrix of which he received from his father when Ben replaced it with own invention, the Biomatrix.

"Kenny, Vulpimancers have better table manners. Eat properly!" Kai said to her son. As Ken slowed down a bit he looked to his parents. "Hey Mom, Dad, can Devlin come over? I wanna show him that new zombie game that just came out." Ben made a face at the word. "It's fine if Devlin comes over, but Kenny, take it from me, zombies are a dime a dozen. You've seen one, you've seen them all." Ken was about to respond, but an alarm went off. This alarm sound was one for a special room that housed a large machine designed for transporting criminals to the Null Void, a pocket dimension for certain high profile prisoners who have committed various acts of destruction to the populous of the universe. Dropping their utensils, they headed down to the room below the tower basement. There they saw a portal coming from the giant null void generator, but it wasn't the usual reddish-orange portal that they saw but a blue and black one. The portal started to ripple as the Tennyson family prepared for combat if need be.

A bright blue light shot out of the portal and landed in front of the machine. When the light died down, a figure lying on the ground could be seen. He was a young boy that had tattered clothes and burn marks on various parts of his body but the one thing that really the Tennyson's attention was the hole in his chest. As soon as blood started coming out, Ben and Kai ran to his side. Kai using her medical knowledge tried to keep the boy stable while Ben called for an emergency medical team to their location. Ken was not sure what to do as this was the first time he had seen someone that was slowly dying in front of him. He saw a red rectangular tablet on the floor close to the boy and picked it up, then spoke to him. "H-Hold on, kid! Help's on the way!" The hurt boy in tears painfully turned to Kai. "It hurts a-and it so c-cold…" Kai held on to the boy's hand. "Don't give up! You're going to make it, OK?!" He slowly nodded. Ben then came to him "What's your name, son?" the visitor was having a hard time talking but managed to speak. "T-Timothy…" After that he passed out from the blood loss.

* * *

When Tim came to, He was in a white room, laying in bed with some machines latched on to him. He tried to get up but his body wouldn't respond to him. He tried to call for help, luckily, his voice came out. "Hello?! Is anyone there?!" At first no one responded but then a door opened and in came two beings. One was a tall green man with spikes on his face in a suit with a lab coat. The other was considerably smaller, it was five inches, with grey colored skin, with bulbous eyes, wearing a white jumpsuit and skirt and lab coat. "How's our patient today?" Tim freaked out at the sight of two weird monsters that just came into the room and spoke to him like it was nothing new. "W-WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS!?" Surprised by the outburst, they tried to calm him down, but that only made it worse. Suddenly Tim was in pain and his body snapped to life as he thrashed his body from the shock of it. "AUGH!" The strange creatures immediately held him down and quickly told him that they were doctors and that he just had surgery a few days ago and that he needed to calm down before he made his wounds worse.

Tim, with no other option and a lot of strain, forced himself to stop moving and the pain started to subside. The doctors monitored his vitals for half an hour before they were satisfied that he hadn't hurt himself too much. Tim demanded answers but before they could explain, the door opened again, this time with Ben and Kai coming in. They were surprised to see Tim up and talking as they were told that it would haven been more than a week before he would've awakened. "Good to see you're up, kid!" Spoke the jolly superhero. "We're happy that you're OK." Kai followed. Tim looked at them in complete confusion as he didn't know who they were. "Who are you guys?" Most, if not all, people in the universe knew exactly who this power couple was. Those who didn't are usually not from the neighborhood of this dimension. Before Ben could ask some questions, the smaller of the alien doctors pulled him aside, while Kai went to talk to Tim. "Magister Tennyson, the boy exhibits some extreme form of genetic decay throughout his body, most likely from a Level 4 Tech teleporter and it's only getting worse. We don't have the proper faculties for such a large case of damage." Ben took a moment to think before an answer came to him. "If it was a teleporter that caused it, couldn't it also fix the problem?" The small Galven shook her head. "Normally, it would work, but with this level of cellular damage, you would be condemning him to death. There not enough of his stable DNA to track." Kai came up to the two with an idea of her own. "When it comes to DNA, who do we know that's an expert? Here a hint: He's confirmed to be the smartest alien in five galaxies." Ben, quickly realizing the answer, hugged and kissed his wife and walked to their bed-ridden visitor. "Tim, we'll be right back. We gotta get someone here, so take five and we'll be back in two shakes."

* * *

"Are you nuts!?" Azmuth yelled. "I've barely had any sleep since I came back and you call me for a favor for something like that!?" Kai came on to the screen. "Please Azmuth. There's no one who understands genetics like you. You're the best there was, is, and ever will be." Azmuth coughed a little. "Buttering me up wont make me heal him faster you know." Ben jumped in. "So you'll do it!?" The small grey genius sighed. "Yes... And it will give me a chance to bring the device to enhance the locking mechanism. With your unorthodox thinking, you can more likely to make a lock even I would not be able to crack." Ben suddenly frowned at that, but knew not to screw up a chance to save a live. "Fine, but make sure it stays in it's containment." Azmuth looked at Ben insulted. "Who do I look like? Blukic or Driba? Of course it's going to stay in its containment sphere! Now give me five minutes!"

And In minutes, he appeared with ball in tow. "Alright, where's the fool that messed with an unstable teleporter array?" Knowing how harsh he could be sometimes, Ben nodded and they walked him over to the room with Tim, who was wondering if he could get home soon. The door opened and three came in with Azmuth already pointing fingers "So you're the one!"

* * *

He had been an hour with Tim and during that time Ken had come by from school. The door opened and Azmuth came out of the room. He looked to the Tennyson's with a sad face. "Well I've done all I can, but the damage is done." They were shocked by the fact that Tim might die without knowing how or why he came to this world. Ken was the first to speak. "But there has to be a way! Ah! Wait!" He ran to his bag and took out the red rectangular device. "Here! This was with him when he came through the null void projector!" Azmuth took the red tablet from him and checked it. At first he had a look of confusion, followed by one of shock. "Th-This is… WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME THIS SOONER!?" He ran back to the room and closed the door behind him. Another hour later he came out with a more positive look. "Thanks to the memory on that device, I was able to stop the genetic decay and repair about half of the damage to his cellular make up." Then his face looked down. "But unfortunately, I can't do anymore then that. He may never live a normal life again." Ben understood that there were limits to what even the greatest of minds can do. "It okay, Azmuth. I'll talk to him." As he turned to the door that Tim was recovering in, an explosion came from the room. Azmuth and the Tennyson's ran in ready for action.

Waiting for them was a purple, tall, and slim alien with three extending eyes wearing a red body suit and holding a medium sized laser gun. It was holding Tim up in the air by the arm. "You're not Ben 10K!" He threw Tim away towards the grey sphere and turned to the group in front of him. "Huh!? I heard the hero of the universe was in the hospital so I came to take him out!" Ben gave a smile. "Sorry, but I'm spoken for." He then motioned for Ken to get to Tim, when the alien attacker fired a laser at Ken's feet. "Don't move!" During that time Ben slammed his armbands together and in a green flash came a Large, muscular green and black insect with thick arms and legs that crackled with electricity, while wearing the Omnitrix symbol on his belt. **"Crashocker!"** He yelled before suddenly springing into his attacker with Kai, sword drawn, following close behind.

Meanwhile Tim was trying to get away but his body wasn't moving right and it felt like moving through sand and pain. Reaching out with his left hand to get something to help him stand, his hand touched the sphere, then tried to rise by pressing down on it as leverage. The sphere opened and Tim's hand fell through causing to him to fall in. Suddenly, he felt like something grabbed his arm as he tried to get up again. When he finally stood he saw a black watch that looked like a watch from that computer company. The watch then turned on, a small circle with a wrench came on screen, and heard it say that it was calibrating. Behind him were Ken and Azmuth, who managed to get to Tim while Ben and Kai kept their agile enemy busy. Azmuth looked at Tim's wrist and was horrified. "How did you open the containment sphere? Never mind that! Get that watch off you right NOW!" Tim then tried to get the device off but then the device spoke. **"Genetic damage detected, Repair?"** Tim then looked at the watch and, without thinking about it, said yes. The watch then flashed and his body felt like new. Azmuth was shocked at what just happened while Ken was surprised that Tim had an Omnitrix on him. Tim then touched the watch's face plate and it rose up. He then pressed it as Azmuth yelled for him to stop, but it was already too late.

In a flash stood a tall magma-based life form whose body was composed of a bright inner magma body covered by dark red rocks. Its body radiated high amounts of heat. His feet had a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe and his head had fire for hair. On its waist was a black belt with a green line that circled around and stopped at two green circles on both ends. The buckle was a black square with two green angled lines that almost form an X. **"What happened to me!? I-I-I'M ON FIRE!"** Tim screamed and then ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. He crashed into the alien attacker, burning him by accident. This gave Crashocker and Kai all they needed to bring the criminal down. After that got taken care of, Crashocker changed back into Ben. "Good job, Kenny-!?" He then noticed Ken was with Azmuth as they looked dumbstruck by the surreal sight of a Pyronite running around the room, scared of its own fire. Suddenly, that headache Ben had with Azmuth the other day came back.

After Azmuth, with great difficulty, deactivated the transformation, Tim huddled into a corner moaning about wanting to go home. Ken looked at Tim and noticed a change in his appearance. "Hey! Your hair changed color!" Tim already freaking out from the day's turn of events moved to a near by bed pan and looked at his reflection. Looking back at him was not a red head but a black haired teen with emerald green eyes. His face was the same but the very things that bonded him to his family were gone. That was all he could stand before he fainted.

* * *

When he came too he was back in his hospital bed with Azmuth, the doctors, and the Tennyson's conversing. "What happened? What did you guys do to me?!" He got up and placed his hand on his face. He felt like crying. Kai came up and sat down next him and carefully explained. "Timothy, the watch that you have on your wrist, that's called the Omnitrix, a device that can change anyone who wears it into one of a million aliens. It searched your D.N.A. to find viable genetics to repair your injuries. When it couldn't, it used the D.N.A. stored inside it to fix you." Tim was confused by the explanation. "So it made me part alien!?" Kai was quick to calm him. "No. It used its standard human D.N.A. template to fix you." Tim felt relief at the fact he wouldn't suddenly grow a third head or something, but then he thought about what Kai said about a human template and asked. "Who's template?" Kai then looked at Ben, who in turn looked away and started whistling in guilt. Tim quickly understood. "His, huh?" he sighed. "Does that mean he's my half brother or something?" Ben looked back and thought about it. "I… think so… I'm not sure. Hmm…?"

Azmuth finished speaking with the doctors and walked to Tim. Jumping onto the bed, he walked to Tim's wrist and started fiddling with the watch. "No… No… That won't do it ether. Blast it!" Ben walked to the little grey man and leaned in. "Anything wrong, Azmuth? Perhaps an unforeseen event that you might have been warned about?" Azmuth looked up in annoyance. "Don't you give me the "I told you so" speech, Benjamin!" Ben raised his hand in defense. "OK, OK. Just take the watch back and we'll take care of Timothy." Azmuth looked at Ben with a slight mix of irritability and embarrassment. "The Omnitirx will not come off or more like, it refuses to come off. This Omnitrix was designed with a new A.I. that bonds the wearer down to the very core of the person who wears it. Unlike yours, It goes deeper then that." Everyone was not sure what that meant. Azmuth sighed as he clarified. "It means that it looks for that one thing in the person's mental faculties that makes it the perfect user for it. Once it finds that one thing, it locks on to it and keeps it there by… Well, I won't bog you down with details. It's just that he has the necessary mental abilities needed to use this Omnitrix properly and it won't come off because of that. "

Tim, who was listening, grumbled. "Great. So I'm a walking alien index…" Azmuth was staring at Tim while glancing at the red square machine on the table next to him. Tim, noticing this, reached picked up the machine and gave it to Azmuth. "It's called a scanner." Tim then explained what it was and what it could do. The small scientist then looked at Tim and asked a question that surprised Ben and Kai. "Do you know someone named Zenith?" Tim shook his head in the negative, which made the Galven lower his head. Ben then asked why he asked such a question. Azmuth explained that he had looked through the device and it had her genetic markers that she put in her creations, a habit that Azmuth had picked up and had done so on almost all of his own inventions. He then explained to Tim and the others that the scanner had a special teleporter capability that had some record of transport locations loaded into it and if he put some serious work into it he might be able to find a way to send Tim back to his world. Tim, upon hearing this, jumped out of his bed, grabbed Azmuth, and hugged him. "Master Azmuth, if you managed that, my gratitude will span the multi-verse! Mrs. Tennyson was right! You are the smartest alien in five universes!" Azmuth popped out of Tim's grasp. "Calm yourself! While I accept your gratitude, I'm smartest being in five GALAXIES. Though, I will happily accept your mistake. Just give me at least a year on this." He said with a smirk. Ben then put his hand on Tim's shoulder "In that case, he'll stay with us, if my family doesn't mind of course." Kai merely smiled with a nod, while Ken was elated. Tim knew he might have to live in this new strange world for a while, but his hopes at the chance of getting home made it worth it. "There is one thing I don't understand." Said the small Galven. "How did the new Omnitrix fix his damaged D.N.A. when the old one could do it as well?" Ben and Ken thought about that for a moment and both face palmed as they forgotten that option. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THIS COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED SOONER!?" Azmuth yelled until the sun went down.

* * *

Living with the Tennysons was not an easy feat as Tim had a hard time the first month he stayed with them. Between missing his own family, understanding his Omnitrix, figuring out what was a monster out to cause mayhem and what was an alien out for a morning jog, and assisting with the day-to-day activities, he had his work cut out for him. But in time, he found a flow to work with and made a routine for himself. He had met Ben's family starting with his cousin, the Anodite, Gwendolyn Levin (Nee' Tennyson), her husband, Kevin Levin, and their son, Devlin, and Ben and Gwen's parents, and then their grandfather and former Magistrata, Maxwell, who was pretty cool, though Tim believed his cooking was not F.D.A approved. Max figured, due to the fact that Tim had Ben's genetics in him, that he was pretty much family and even gave him advice from time to time, especially during Tim's more trying hour of need.

By six months time, he was helping Ben and his team save the day, giving him a better handle on his watch. Ben even noted that Tim had a gift in detective work due to his methodical habits and skill at reading people. So when he asked if he would like to join the Plumbers, an intergalactic peace keeping force, Tim quickly turned it down as he had hoped to return to his own world. Realizing that his private life was still important and to avoid getting mobbed by Ben10K fans due to affiliation, he took to a costume to protect his identity. It was a copy of an outfit that belonged to one of Gwen and Kevin's enemies, Darkstar. It was a grey outfit with a black shoulder mantle connected by a metal neck frame, three black belts with grey buckles around his waist, metal gauntlets and black boots, with a metal mask with slits for eyes. Unfortunately when he wore the outfit for the first time, Gwen had came to visit. She almost fused him into the wall before she find out who was underneath. For his own safety, he changed the outfit some by replacing parts while adding new pieces, such as green lined black boots and mantle, flexible metal gloves and neck frame for better movement, a connected triple belt with green lines, the biggest change was the helmet as it was a green with black lines and silver eyes. He went by the moniker "EckX" as he took on some tough cases and the villains that were the source of them. Sometime later, even Vilgax, a longtime enemy of the 10K family, came for the new Omnitrix but, thanks to the Ben and co, managed to thwart him and even trick him into thinking it was a poor man's copy.

After a year had passed, Tim had been learning karate from Gwen. She noticed that he was more like her in studying an opponent before taking them on. After a few days, Tim had been anxious as he was waiting for news from Azmuth. He was in his room looking at the time function of his watch. He was wearing a long sleeved black training jacket with a white x on the upper left with two white circles on his shoulders, it could open or close without a zipper, alien wear at its best, with dark green shorts that had extra pockets, black and green boots, and black fingerless gloves with a small green x on the backs of them. Ken came into the room fast "Tim! Azmuth is on the line! He said he's got news on how you can get home!" Tim pressed the core of the Omnitrix and turned into a feline-like alien with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, part of his head, and chest were colored blue. He had spikes on his hands and legs. He also had black Wolverine mask-like fins around his green eyes, a triangle-shaped nose, and a thunderbolt-like design down his chest. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his belt with a pair of black slacks that had a green vertical line on each leg. This was Fasttrack. He lowered his stance and, in a flash of super speed, was gone. "Hey! Wait for me!" Ken yelled hitting his Omnitrix's core and, in a green flash, transformed into the same alien to follow him.

At the command center, Ben and Kai were in conversation with Azmuth. "So you see it might work but it's still a long shot." The grey scientist warned. Ben nodded. "It's still worth a try, though to be honest, I was kinda' hoping he'd be able to stay with us a little longer." Kai chuckled. "Why Mr. Tennyson, I'm beginning to think you want him to stay with us as a full time family." Ben looked at his wife with a slight smile. "That obvious, huh?" Kai hugged her husband. "I felt the same way, honey." As they were sharing a moment, someone made themselves known. "Urrhmm!" Ben and Kai snapped out of it as they almost forgot who was still on the line. "Sorry, Azmuth…" They apologized. "Look you two. I don't mind that you love each other, but tone it down to some degree. This is an important matter concerning Timothy's situation." As he finished two blue blurs came into the room and a small green flash showed Tim standing at the screen with Ken next to him. "So what happened? Am I able to go back yet?" Tim had been waiting for an answer for a little over a year and he was hoping for good news. "Well I have good news and bad news, which do you want to hear first?" Azmuth normally would be blunt about information but with what was at stake for himself, he didn't want to press too hard. "I'll… take the good first. Tim stated as he wanted to soften any blows that would come his way.

"I have found the link needed to connect this universe with the one that was on your scanner, making it possible to go back to where you were at the time." Tim was holding down his excitement as the news was what he had been waiting for, but there was bad news too and he knew it would not be that simple. "What's the bed news?" Azmuth hesitated before answering. "The bad news is that it's a one way trip as this universe is extremely distant on the dimensional scale and the fact that you were on a path to somewhere else before coming here may mean that you might not be heading home but instead to a different location. The information on the scanner was damaged in some places and only one of the two locations on it was still viable enough to find the proper coordinates." Tim bit his lower lip as that meant a 50/50 chance at getting home, but he had waited long enough. "I'll risk it." The Tennyson's were about to voice their own concerns and try to talk him into staying but another individual came out from the wood work. "Well said, young Jeffers!"It was a well dressed man in a pair of black dress slacks and shoes, White dress shirt, a deep red vest and tie, with a pair of goggles and white lab coat. The most noticeable thing about him was his mechanical blue hand and his English accent. "Professor? What are you doing here?" Ben said with a serous look on his face. "It's not another time war, I hope?" The Professor smiled. "Not yet, Benjamin. I've come to see Timothy Jeffers Jr. about his travels." Tim wasn't completely sure who he was as Ben hardly spoke about him much in his stories, but he had an idea. "Umm… Aren't you Doctor Who?" The professor turned to Tim with a smile on his face. "I'm afraid not, Young Jeffers. Though I've have had the pleasure of meeting him on occasion. I believe his was in his tenth regeneration when I met him last. Ah! Where are my manners, you may call me Professor Paradox." He then pulled a brown paper bag out of nowhere. "Gumball?" Tim laughed nervously as he took a green one. He was not expecting a odd professor. "Don't worry, young man. After all, I brought you to this universe before you were destroyed by that transporter's security." Everyone was shocked to say the least with Ben and Kai none too happy. "And you just land him in our house, near death, instead of a hospital!? Tim could've died and that almost traumatized our son!?" Paradox gave a nod of understanding. "It could not be helped. Two dimensions, with no connections, overlapping each other, pushed my abilities to their very limit. As far as your home was all I could manage." They was still mad, but understood that even a time-walker like Paradox had his limits. With that the professor explained that he was going to accompany him when Tim was ready to go as he was the one responsible for bringing him here, then he should be the one to escort Tim back and using the coordinates would make the transfer smother. Afterwords, Azmuth then wanted to talk with Tim privately.

When everyone left the room, Azmuth teleported in as this was a personal matter and felt this should be taken face to face. "Timothy… There are some things I need to tell you and ask of you and what is said in this room must never be spoken outside, Understand?" Tim nodded, sat down on the floor Indian style, and listened carefully. "First of all, your Omnitrix has another use then that of the ones; Benjamin and Ken have as theirs was made for recording every sentient alien D.N.A. in the galaxy, right?" I nodded as both Azmuth and Ben told him the reason for the watches. "Well yours was made to store and house the D.N.A. of all the sentient aliens in the universe and it's still going on right now. That was the second reason for the Omnitrix. Due to the fact that you don't have an edict memory like Ben and Ken, the AI was changed to lock on to your mental commands to whatever alien you needed when you thought about it before pressing down the core." Azmuth laughed a little. "Truth be told, I was worried that you would choose Way Big or some other galactic giant whenever a powerful enemy would show up. But every time, you choose a form that would settle the situation with minimal damage. Most people, who would find such a power, normally would use it for evil deeds, but you used it to transform into the various species not just to fight them, but to meet them, talk to them, and to understand them. This was the first reason I created the Omnitrix and to see you use it for more then just heroics, but to help bridge the gap between races, I am proud of you for that." Tim felt embarrassed for the praise as Azmuth didn't just give those out and the only ones that ever received such could be counted in one hand. "Now… The third and most important reason for why I created the Omnitrix was in hope that Zenith, who I… Still love deeply would see this as my apology and perhaps come back to me…" He then continued to tell Tim of how his actions in ignoring her and creating a weapon that wound up accidentally destroying a world of sentient beings lead to her leaving him. Since that day, thousands of years ago, he devoted himself to defensive sciences to make up for that foolish decision. "So my request is for you to find her and hopefully find a way bring her back. But… If she still doesn't want see me, tell her: I'll never stop loving her." Tim firmly nodded as he engraved that mission into his heart and mind.

* * *

It had been three days as Tim asked for time to get his affairs in order. The Tennyson's tried to talk him out of it, but Tim's mind was made up. While he enjoyed his stay with them, he had a family he needed to see again. He wanted to tell them what he had been up to, catch up with them to see what he missed, and most importantly: Tell them he loves them. With that, they had no choice but to let it go. Ben and Kai were very supportive and Ken said he was working on something for him and locked himself in the lab. Ben thought he may have picked up a bad habit from Azmuth. Later, Tim was at the portal he decided not to take too much except some clothes and supplies. As his Omnitrix was stuck to him that too was coming along. All of the Tennyson family was there as this may have been the last they would see him. When Rook Blanko, a Revonnahgander who was Ben's partner years ago, and the current Magistrata of the Plumbers, came by to finally meet Tim, Tim transformed into his species and introduced himself as Jeffers Timothy. He looked like a teenage Revonnahgander but with a full head of dead hair and with green irises and a black version of the robes that their species were known for with green highlights and the Omnitrix belt. It was quite a sight as Rook and Jeffers got along so well after that.

As they were conversing, Kai noticed that Ken was not present and started wondered where the boy was and as if to answer that came a yelling from down the hall. "TIM! I HOPE YOU DIDN'T LEAVE YET! Ken called out as he ran into the room. After catching his breath, he gave Tim, who changed back, a box."Here ya go!" Tim opened it to find a buckle with the near X Omnitrix symbol on it. It had two buttons on it with the colors red and blue. "It's called the EckX-Buckle and has storage functions to hold data for clothing, and Items you put it on your waist and it automatically locks on just press the back button to unlock it. It has 6 sections of the data for the clothes you usually wear starting with the outfit you have on right now, a black suit and tie with matching shades, a hooded coat with temp control and dark green long pants, and your EckX suit with two more spaces for to mix and match an outfit, plus it cleans and repairs them too." He said. "The storage function, on the other hand, has twelve slots for space but it only has the ability for individual Items, so don't try to put twelve items in a bag as only the twelve get put in while the extra gets left out. I took the liberty of putting in three vacu-packs of food, two med kits, a mirror, a Swiss army knife, and a small auto torch." Tim gratefully took the buckle and placed it on. "Thanks Ken, You're the Q to my James Bond!" They hugged it out but Tim backed away after a three seconds, holding his nose. "You need a bath, man! Stinkfly smells like cologne compared to you!" Ken laughed while tearfully saying good bye. "Timothy, it is time." Paradox stated. Tim hugged Ben and Kai and thanked them for being there for him when he needed it the most. He then saluted to Max and said his good byes to everyone else. Walking to the portal he looked at Azmuth and nodded, causing the Galven to nod back and in a blue flash they were gone.

* * *

When they arrived, it was in the middle of a city filled with people. Looking around Tim thought he might have returned home but then noticed the several large domes in the area and flying robots. Everything was too strange for it to be home. "It seems that we are not in your home dimension, but worry not. You will find your way home as this universe seems to have the same temporal energies as your own." Tim nodded as he looked to find anything that had some semblance of normalcy. He then turned to speak with the professor but he seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Remembering Ben telling him that Paradox comes and goes only to appear when the time stream is in danger, Tim sighed as he walked over to a secluded area and pressed the blue button on his belt, suddenly a green sectionalized square hologram materialized in front of him. Taking a guess, he pressed one of the darker squares with an exclamation mark and the square grew to the size of a small table top. Taking the tent bag and putting it on top of it. The bag sank in and the square shrank back into a blighted section with the symbol of a tent on it. Tim then pressed the blue button again and the hologram disappeared. He took out his scanner and headed into the center building.

After talking to some of the others in the area, he found out that he was in Chaotic, a place where Chaotic players battle it out for real in the dome shaped battle grounds called dromes. The entire place was on an Island that floated above the land of Perim, which in turn was the home to the creatures in the card game of the same name. He was surprised that the senior last year was legit. As he was checking around he asked one of the players on how to get some food and the player told him about the break area called "Portcourt." Heading there, he noticed a teen with blonde hair, pink shades with a goatee, and backcombed hair slink out of a corner. Tim quickly checked him as the teen was walking towards him. He was above average height, and combined with his lanky body type while his overall appearance is creepy. Tim could see "Con Artist" written all over him and, after putting an arm around Tim's shoulder, he started to talk. "Hey, kid. You look like you could use a hand there. I know of a place that you could get some really rare scans, you know." Tim's danger sense went off almost immediately. He smiled at the blond kid. "Ah. Looking to scam someone perhaps?" Tim leaned in to his ear. "Try not to do that with me. Bad things happen when people do that." The boy looked shaken as he didn't expect that. Tim walked away and entered the Portcourt looking to get some food. That's when he heard a very loud scream. Quickly turning in the direction of it, he saw a black haired boy in a light blue shirt and yellow boxers with red spots all over it, running like he was on fire. A player next to him quietly said "Newbie" before turning around to eat. Tim noted that first timers probably didn't see this coming. He laughed a little, thinking that could have been him. The boy ran away from one of the robots and hid bind a pillar, but before anything else occurred, a skinny, red headed kid with glasses in a green shirt with a teal vest came over to him and in moments, shook hands and the only words that could be heard were: "Dude." "I know." "Dude!" "I know!" "DUDE!" Tom, you don't even say dude! I KNOW!"

As Tim watched he saw a droid come up to him and Tim asked for a simple veggie burger with small fries and some water. The droid acknowledged his order and flew off. While waiting he spoke with the locals and asked about a person named Zenith but came up empty as no one seemed to know anyone with just that name. It was ether, Zenith 0 through whatever number, or a corrupted version of the name. Tim's food came in and he started eating while trying to figure out where she would be when the screen on the boards started lighting up. He looked up and saw the boxers kid, Tom, who the system called MajorTom, face off against an Asian kid, who the system called SamShady. They both had eye's that meant business and after setting up pressed their creature's pictures and proceeded to change into them. Tim almost dropped his burger at the sight of this happening and leaned to the edge to watch. He noted the mistakes Tom was making as the battle waged on, but as he was enjoying the battle, a certain professor came up to him with news. "I see you are enjoying the sights and sounds of a Chaotic battle." Tim turned to the time-walker. "So what did you find?" Paradox had Tim follow him outside. Once there he answered Tim's question. "It seems that this dimension's location is directly across from your own but, while I can go from here to there with ease, this world's protective measures prevent anyone from your world and this one from freely coming and going between them. My best theory would be that Ms. Zenith would most likely be the one to bring you back home as this island in the sky has Galven technology in some places unseen by normal means." Tim nodded in understanding as he would need to further his search. "And while I can't tell you where she is, as that would be telling, I can tell you that Perim can refine your search." With that he disappeared. Tim headed back to the Portcourt and check around for information on how to get to Perim. He spotted a girl sitting on a stairwell working her scanner and asked her about heading to Perim. She told Tim that by heading back to the Portcourt and standing at the platforms players come in from, he can select one of the locations in his scanner, and be in Perim in seconds. Tim thanked her and headed there.

* * *

Within seconds, he had wound up in Ma-Vella Forest which sat between the Mipedian Dessert and the Overworld highlands. From the hill he was on, he saw a village below about two hours away and walked to its direction. As he was walking, he heard some screams. Instinct took over as he ran in it direction and stopped behind a large rock. Peaking over he saw three creatures huddled together two adults, one male that looked like a ram and was bleeding at his arm; the other was a female that looked like a sheep, and a child that looked like a lamb who held on to the female. They were being accosted by four Mipedian lizard men in hoods holding knives, blades, and short swords. "Give us your valuables or well make you both into our coats and have the child for dinner. HAHAHA!" Tim already knew what he had to do. He quickly pressed the blue button and stored his scanner and switched to the red button and a green circle similar to Ken's selection wheel on his Omnitrix came up. Selecting the helmet on the wheel his outfit turned green and covered him. In a split second, he was in his EckX armor.

As the criminals were about to move in on their quarry, a slow metallic clap could be heard. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Four goons that like to play robbers." As EckX came out of the bushes as calm as he could be, the Mipedian bandits held their weapons at him. "W-who are you? If you value your life as well, you'll drop your valuables too and clear out!"Said the one looked like he was in charge. "Oh? Funny, I was about to tell you to leave or I'd have to do something about you." The bandits looked at each other and laughed. "HAHA! What could you do that would make us do as you say?" EckX put his hands behind him and pressed the face-plate on his watch and calmly said: "Just this." In a green flash, stood a nine feet tall orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist. He had no tail. He was also muscular and had green eyes. He had stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body, with a white jaw, neck, chest plates, hands and feet. Wore a leotard has a green and black color scheme. He also wears black boots, black gloves; The Omnitrix was located in his black belt. The difference between His and Ken's was that Tim didn't need to have him wear a mask. The tiger-man breathed in some air and let it out in a roar.

 **"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The four bandits jumped at the sudden change and they raised their weapons. **"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU FOUR MIPEDIAN BANDITS WHO LIKE ROBBING INNOCENT TRAVELERS. RATH DOES NOT LIKE IT WHEN GUYS LIKE YOU GO OUT CAUSING VIOLENCE FOR THEIR OWN PERSONAL GAIN! CUZ' WHEN BANDITS GET VIOLENT, RATH GETS VIOLENT!"** The bandits, ignoring the loud tiger man's threats, charged at him. Rath immediately dashed to the nearest and jumped on to him, knocking him over and punching him out. **"RU-TA-KIN STONE COLD PRESS!"** When another bandit swung his sword at Rath, he back flipped and twisted in the air and landed on the attacking Mipedian shoulders and scissored his legs on his head. Rath then proceeded to flip him. **"REVERSE TRANSYLIAN FRANKENSTEINER!"** Slamming the bandit into the ground, he got up and turned to the other two bandits who where beginning to think cutting their losses would be the better idea. Before they had a chance to change their minds, Rath quickly had them in a double headlock with their heads looking at the people they tried to rob looking back at them. Suddenly they were seeing the ground and then the sky as their bodies met hard soil. **"TETRAMAND DOUBLE VERTICAL SUPLEX!"** With the four bandit knocked out, Rath grabbed them and threw them into a pile. He then walked up to the family and squatted down and looked at the kid and asked in a somewhat loud voice if they were OK. The parents looked at him in fear but the child got away from their grasp and hugged Rath. The Appoplexian blushed and patted the kid on the head. "T-thank you, Mr. Rath!" He smiled, got up, and walked to the father, and in a flash, was changed back his armored self. "That form was called Rath, if you want my name, you may call me, EckX." He pulled out his first aid kit and worked on his wounds. As he finished putting some antiseptic, he pulled out his scanner and showed them a picture. "If you don't mind, do you know of a small grey woman named Zenith?" The family didn't know of anyone like that but told him that if he headed to Border Town Na-mo'sa and asked the elders there, he might find some answers. With the father patched up, they thanked him as EckX walked back into the bushes and the family continued their travels. Out of sight, he changed his outfit back and returning to the main road headed to the town.

He knew this was going to be a long adventure.

* * *

And so our protagonist would venture into dangerous locations, fight powerful enemies, and make friends and foes alike. He would face an adventure while carefully dealing with the problems of the world of Perim. Only time will tell if he will survive the trials thrown towards his path, and only time will tell if the next leap will be the leap home.

* * *

Hello the is The Mettaur-Man, causing trouble, being human! This was just to a prologue for the series. So this is the only chapter for this. The story continues in Chaotic Ten: Overworld.

Note#: I've updated this Prologue to better the flow and quality. Nothing really changed, just fixing the grammar and descriptions.

Postimage

EckX's Outfit: /image/ln41tjtnh/

The EckX buckle: /image/6w99vmpjx/

The EckX-trix: /image/65gjpun6l/


End file.
